Of Clankers and Beasties
by Flightless503
Summary: "So you ARE a woman, then?" Alek tilted his head. The girl raised her eyebrows. "Do you need proof?" 100 themes - drabbles, ficlets, one-shots, whatever you'd like to call them :3 But one thing they'll have in common with everyone: ALEK AND DERYN! Please enjoy the 100 Themes of "Dalek"!
1. Introduction

** Hello! :D I just finished reading ****Leviathan****, and I'm snatching up ****Behemoth**** at the library tomorrow – but I am OBSESSED with AlekxDeryn, I just can't contain myself. I LOVE Alek to death, but pair him with Deryn and I just… I can't. So I was inspired to do a 100 themes fic! :D I hope you enjoy! :3 **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO **

** Theme 01: Introduction**

"So you _are _a woman, then?" Alek tilted his head. He'd been failing horribly at concealing both his embarrassment and curiosity, which Deryn wasn't failing to recognize.

"Do you need proof?" the girl asked, eyebrows raised.

The young prince quickly blushed, and managed to glare at his counterpart. "I certainly do not." He spat.

Deryn smiled triumphantly. "Good. Because I wouldn't have given you any."

"Nice to know you have _some_ standards," Alek teased, receiving a punch in the arm as compensation.

"Oh hush up, you ninny."

"Anyhow, _Miss_ Sharp, I don't believe we've officially met."

"Have we not?"

"Well, I haven't met _Miss _Sharp, have I?"

"If you don't stuff it, someone is going to hear you."

"Sorry?"

"If you don't stop speaking so loudly," Deryn sounded out, as though Alek was an infant, "someone will hear you talking about me."

The boy only looked at her blankly.

"If they find out I'm a… _girl_ they'll kick me off the bloody ship! And it'll be your fault I remind you, Alek!"

The aforementioned prince scoffed. "No one's around to hear me."

"You never know, if a message lizard's nearby they'll repeat any babble they hear! Then we'll be in deep clart!"

Alek wrinkled his nose. "Even if I told anyone that you were a girl, I don't think they'd believe me."

Deryn laughed. "That's good for me to know then, eh?"

The boy sighed. "I suppose."

"Now, what were you saying about us not being properly introduced?" the girl smiled, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

Alek nodded clearing his throat. He stood up from Deryn's bed and bowed, taking her hand out of common courtesy to the lady and waiting for her to introduce herself first.

"Deryn Sharp, pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Alek's hand seemed to burn into her skin.

"Prince Aleksandar von Hohenburg," he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "At your service, Miss Sharp."

**OwOwOwOwOwO**

**It's short! It's 100 themes! I can do whatever I please! XD Some chapters will be long, and some short. Some fluffy, some not. The only thing that remains constant – Alek and Deryn! :D Feel free to correct me in any mistakes that I make but NOT ANYTHING PAST LEVIATHAN. I don't need spoilers! X'D Farewell everyone! Until next time! :3**

**Huggles, **

**Emzi**


	2. Love

**Hello again! :D I'm back with theme two! I'm thinking this will be longer. My first chapters are often short because… well… they're first chapters. And I know that certainly won't get people to read this, if my first chapter is only 300 words XD but still, they're drabbles anyway. I found out this morning that Social Darwinism was a real thing O.O I had a heart attack in front of my entire world history class. I FINISHED GOLIATH YESTERDAY ALDJFKASDF I CRIED SO HARD IT WAS JUST SO HAPPY AND BEAUTIFUL! XD *fangirls* **

**(Make a mental note that from here on out, there will be SPOILERS. 'Kay? For anyone that was behind the times like me: Read up! ;) )**

**OwOwOwOwOwOwO**

**Theme 02: Love **

His hands were warm on her stomach, feeling for the unborn child beneath. "Have you felt it kick?"

"A few times today, yes." She smiled.

"It's hard to believe that inside you the little prince or princess of Hohenburg sleeps…" Alek said thoughtfully, looking at his wife's stomach as if he could somehow see his baby if he squinted hard enough.

"You're too sentimental," Deryn chided, managing to divert his eyes from her belly. "How do you think I feel? I haven't been able to go flying in _ages_!"

The emperor couldn't help but smile slightly. "Once these nine months are over, I'll let you go out on the Huxley. Promise." He'd kept their multiple airbeasts under top security so Deryn couldn't sneak off on one. He wanted her to be as safe as possible, for both her and the future ruler of the Austrian Empire.

"You better promise, you ninny." Deryn huffed in response, to which Alek chuckled.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of keeping _you _away from the sky for so long."

"Aye, as you shouldn't."

Alek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek warmly, watching her frown and pull her face away, the lightest shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

Secretly she liked it, and he knew she did, even if she'd never admit it aloud.

"We're going home tomorrow, aren't we?" She asked, tugging the nightgown down to cover more of her legs, shifting on the couch. They had made a stop in London for a few days in order to meet with several government officials and, with the help of Deryn's ferocious persuasive skills, stop in Glasgow. Looking out the window, she could just see the sparkle of streetlights and stars through the drapes, illuminating the night sky. London was beautiful at night, she decided.

"That's right." Alek answered, his fingers trailing through her light blonde hair, combing it over one of her shoulders. It was just about shoulder length on her at this point – he insisted that she grow it out, so he could see what it looked like on her. He hadn't yet convinced her not to go out in trousers, although he had snuck multiple dresses into her closet in place of the masculine clothes, especially when they found out she was pregnant. Of course it was still rather odd, seeing her in dresses. Nevertheless, he thought she was beautiful.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Deryn asked after a quiet moment of thinking.

"Hm?"

"There's a… baby…" Her own hands rested on her stomach. "Inside me."

Alek smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, there is." He replied softly. "Our baby." He rested his free hand on top of hers, and she leaned close to him, into his chest.

There was a moment of silence until she said, "Do you know what Dr. Barlow told me? About the lorises?" her fingers traced the lines of his smoother, princely-er hands.

"No, what?"

"They imprint on the first person they see."

"I knew that."

"Then why is Bovril so attached to me, too?"

Alek gave her a quizzical look. She had jumped so off topic so quickly – he figured it was some pregnancy quirk. "Well it liked you of course, otherwise it would've stayed away."

Deryn smiled, as though she knew something he didn't.

"What?"

"Bovril doesn't hang on anyone else like it does me and you, you know. We hadn't known each other hardly a day and the barking thing was all over me." She looked up at him, amused at his puzzled expression.

"Yes, and your point?"

"Dr. Barlow told me that lorises attach themselves to the first thing they see."

"Yes, I knew that!"

"Barking spiders, Alek you didn't let me finish!" She tapped his nose sharply. "They are also very close to their "parent's" true love."

The emperor looked at her. "Eh?"

"Aye, you heard me!" She grinned. "They stick to the true love, the one and only of their "person". That's how she described it anyhow."

Alek looked baffled. "Are you serious?"

"Don't be daft, of course I'm serious!"

"So… even when I thought you were Dylan…"

"Aye, Bovril knew we were destined." She smiled. "That's a good thing to know, in my opinion, anyway. That no matter what we did we'd still be each other's "one and only". Barking spiders that sounds sappy, but it's true."

"Bovril knew we were in love even before we did…"

"Aye, the sodding beast." Deryn sighed. "Always saying _Mr._ Sharp and cackling like a bloody witch."

Alek laughed at this. "I'm surprised I didn't know it sooner, you know, it all made sense."

"We just thought Bovril's words were a load of blether."

"That we did."

They curled closer together on the couch, Alek's arms wrapped around his wife, keeping her safe and warm.

"That damned loris." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Perspicacious!" Said loris crawled onto the couch beside them, having just finished its all-day nap. "Perspicacious loris!"

"_Guten Abend_, Bovril." Alek said to it.

"_Guten Abend_, Alek!"

"You better not be keeping me awake all night with your blethering, beastie."

"Of course, _Mr. _Sharp!"

"That's _Her Imperial and Royal Apostolic Highness _to you." She snapped at it.

The loris only giggled.

"You're a very clever creature, Bovril." Alek spoke up, his mind still on the fact Deryn had brought to his attention.

"Perspicacious!" Bovril corrected.

"They should call you the 'obnoxious loris'."

Bovril only sighed as if it were used to this sort of treatment from Deryn, which it was.

Alek kissed her cheek. "Don't be mean to poor Bovril." She chided her. The loris perched itself on Deryn's stomach, while she was preoccupied with glaring at Alek, when the woman suddenly hissed with the sudden weight. Before she could move Bovril off, however, there was a kick from inside her and the beastie was knocked to the couch.

"Barking spiders!" Deryn exclaimed, her nose scrunched with the pain. "I'll be happy when the bloody thing comes out."

Alek smiled slightly, rubbing his hand over his wife's stomach to ease the pain. He would be happy too.

"What've you got to say to that, _'perspicacious_ loris'?" Deryn huffed, her eyes narrowed at it.

Bovril sat up, seeming thoughtful, before it said excitedly, "Twins!"

**OwOwOwOwOwO**

**I'm not quite sure this really fits in with love but… it's just a cute little lovey scene and they talk about love so… why not? X'D I hope to update more frequently but of course school makes things difficult, so… X3 Reviews are great! :D I love reviews! **

**(Also, I researched what Deryn's full title would be, since she was now the empress of the Austro-Hungarian empire. At first it was just "Her Imperial Highness", until I read that the Emperor of Austria was "His Imperial and Royal Apostolic Highness" So… I figured that's what she would be, as well, except with a "her" instead of a "he" X3)**

**Huggles,**

**Emzi**


End file.
